


The Cold Part of His Heart

by 00javierbardem



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00javierbardem/pseuds/00javierbardem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really sure what this is... I was feeling creative.</p></blockquote>





	The Cold Part of His Heart

Darkness engulfed every inch of suffocating space so bleakly that he felt sick. Blinded by the darkness, he slowly weakened as he traveled, hopelessly unaware of where his invisible feet may be taking him. Many times he had to halt and hunch over to submit to the nausea that swept throughout his core in awful waves that felt more powerful than the sea itself. Then he would continue on, unsure of the purpose other than he felt compelled to escape the surrounding blackness that seemed to be closing in as surely as a wall of concrete.

There was no sound other than the persistent ringing in his ears that was just audible enough for him to emit grunts of pure aggravation.

He had no idea how long he'd been mobile. Time was nonexistent, although it seemed to cross his mind every now and then like an old relative that has passed away. He eventually reached the point where he was so bitterly consumed by the darkness that he had nearly grown used to it. After an unknown amount of time, he ignored the darkness and its constant presence, although he still despised its very existence with his every ounce of will.

Voices arose from his mind, mumbling words over and over that he heard loud and clear, but they didn't seem to make sense. It was almost as if they were being spoken in another tongue. But the thought of being able to socialize with someone, anyone would suffice. He just wanted to recall what it was like to speak to someone other than himself. The voices continued, spitting out words in a constant stream. However, they slowly began to become comprehensible until he would catch a word here and there, like a puzzle coming together piece by piece. Finally, he completely understood their meaning.

"Open your eyes," they whispered. He did just that. Light. Unbelievably blinding light. It was so pure and intense that it stung his eyes right down to the pupil. He shut them tight, attempting to block out the light, but it was so strong that he couldn't prevent the searing pain from persisting. He opened his eyes again, allowing the pain to fade into a soft throb until it vanished completely.

There she stood, looking younger than he had ever remembered. She wore a smile, but her eyes punctured his in what appeared to be shock.

"I didn't know it was possible," she muttered almost inaudibly. Her piercing eyes scanned his face in an admiration of sorts, as if he'd just won a marathon.

"Didn't know what was possible?" He asked warily. She stepped forward in response cautiously, then placed her nimble hand upon his rugged cheek. He closed his eyes and released his breath pleasantly. It felt so good to be touched again, to feel again, that he briefly forgot all of his worries and confusion.

"The darkness," she spoke softly, caressing his face. "The darkness was the cold part of your heart. I didn't know it was possible to escape yourself."

"You mean-"

"Yes," she hushed. "Silva is long gone and now only you remain, Tiago."

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is... I was feeling creative.


End file.
